


this is the easiest way (i love you.)

by momochi (Vri)



Series: Mixed Berries [1]
Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy School Amino, You Have Been Warned, because its so cringe, dont read this youre gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi
Summary: Arisato Minato can't bring himself to kill someone he loves. Not again.





	this is the easiest way (i love you.)

**Author's Note:**

> sup yall, its me akira
> 
> i just wanna write some angst leave me alone
> 
> did i say angst 
> 
> i meant ANGST :)
> 
> okay serious time. this was inspired by a chat that a group of friends and i had, and well, let's just say i have a very, very terrible imagination. i can come up with some really horrible things. 
> 
> the context for this piece is that team oaek and k.k.a.n.i.n.e. have converged under a common goal. a couple of reminders:  
\- oaek is comprised of osiris, azula, elizabeth, and kuma.  
\- k.k.a.n.i.n.e is comprised of karma, kino, arian, and insurrection.  
\- minato will be a part of a group working to preserve humanity. i dont remember what it was called tho, lmao  
as i have not met many of these characters in rp, i won't actually be portraying them in this. actually, this whole thing is entirely based on minato's perspective, and most of it will just be in his head. there will be very little dialogue - partially because of the way i envision this turning out, but also because i suck literal ass at writing dialogue.
> 
> try to enjoy! although it's impossible to do so when im the one writing, so ill say "try to endure" instead. :P

Minato is...tired. That's the only way to describe what he was feeling. Tired of having to do things he doesn't want to do. Tired of falling in love, of later having to meet them with his blade. All he wants is to live peacefully as a part of the Seal, to be held by the one closest to him. But of course, fate is never so kind. After all it had done, it seems as though the Universe's life isn't horrible enough. 

Perhaps in a past life, he'd done something absolutely atrocious, so much so that he would deserve this. Barely nineteen, he couldn't have done much to anger the gods so much in this lifetime.

"It's been awhile," Minato forces himself to speak, Evoker lazily held at his side as he looks on at his grouped adversaries. "I haven't met some of you before."

His voice is completely monotone. While he looks as calm and collected as normal, he doesn't seem to be able to meet their stares. It would have taken incredible observational skills as well as knowing Minato well enough to be able to read him. But...if those criteria were to be filled by any one person, they'd see that he's holding tears back. See how tense he is, see all of the reluctance dripping from his posture. They'd see...everything. 

_Memories of held hands, of tender smiles. Of soft whispers, passionate touches, of tears shed and of love._

"I didn't want it to come to this."

_Sunny skies, soft wind. Stolen pictures and chocolate kisses. Cuddles at the edge of the city, a sea of lights splayed at their feet._

"I'm sorry. But this is for humanity."

_Pain. Pain pain pain pain pain pain pain-_

Minato ignores it. Pretends that it's not the one he loves swathed in burning flames; that it's not the one he loves battered by turbulent winds; that it's not the one he loves encased in a block of ice. Pretends that he's not hurting inside. He's okay. He's let go of his attachment to everything. He has to, anyway - otherwise, everything he'd ever done with his life would have been for naught. Staring into those empty, black eyes, watching them slowly fade to blue and then vanish into black dust - for nothing. And...he can't allow that to happen. 

Eight on one is a difficult fight. Even though it's really four-four-one, the groups of four are united under the same flag, and Minato is the sole outlier. No matter how much power the Universe might have had, he's still only one person. Miracles or not, he's going to eventually be overpowered by sheer numbers. Of course, that doesn't stop him from doing everything he can. Casts of Ragnarok, of Panta Rhei to spread the fire with cutting gales. Or Malaquadyne and Niflheim, forcing sharp blades of ice in places where they should not be able to fit. Striking with his sword before cartwheeling away, dancing in between the eight of his foes.

But it's no stalemate; it's a losing fight.

The Universe is tiring, not just from combat, but from everything piling up and weighing down on his slim shoulders. Tears are set free, caught by a stray Garudyne and reflecting the light of a blue flame. And yet, he ignores them, Personas summoned and dismissed; fractions of his soul bared and hidden away. Everyone sees it, but no one notices. Least of all, Minato.

_Pain pain pain pain **pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain-**_

** _I can't do this._ **

Ignorance can only carry one so far. They can only go on for so long, burying their emotions and ignoring the things they themselves are trying to scream out. Minato has been running on this for the entire time - for far too long. Fragments of his mask, breaking off as the fight drags on. With each cast spell, more tears form and fall. With each strike of his blade, his thin veneer of determination and bravado tears just a bit more.

And then, something _shatters._

All is suddenly quiet, everyone shocked into silence when the ringing of Minato's sword clattering to the ground fills the area. A dry stone shows clearly where water has left its tracks, and salt-stained streamlets slowly trace their way down his pale cheeks, dripping from his chin to the earth below. Sinking, sinking, sinking.

"I'm sorry, Karma." The boy's voice is hardly audible. It's hardly even the slightest mumble; almost a whisper. "I can't do this anymore."

Approaching the redhead, Minato tips forward, just the slightest bit. His forehead lands on Karma's chest, right above his heart, and he stays there for a while. Silent. Unmoving. No one speaks a word, nor do they move even a milimetre. Waiting. Watching.

"I...am the gate to humanity's end." Not even the wind dares blow, lest it obscures what the boy is saying. "Kill me, and you will have what you wanted. No more bloodshed, lives lost. And I..." Looking up for the first time, Minato stares directly into Karma's strange, orangey-gold irises. Irises that he has lost himself in, far too many times, far before either of them ever thought this would happen. "Let me have this. One last time...please."

Raising shaky hands, Minato pulls Karma down for a bittersweet kiss. Chaste and soft, it's a soft touch. Just a tad too short, but perhaps that's for the best. When he pulls away, the Universe smiles for the first time. But it's wrong, it's so _wrong_, just like it's wrong when he pulls his Evoker out of its holster and wraps Karma's fingers around it. A memento. 

How can a single expression have so many contradictions? A smile, but it's sorrowful and bitter and a little angry but it's sweet and loving and kind and tender, it's wrong, wrong, how can someone _look_ at their _lover_ with such honeyed venom in their gaze? But it's so honest, so genuine, so..._broken._

Taking a step back, Minato allows his hands to slide into his pockets, keeping his gaze on Karma, only on Karma. The only one he sees. The last thing he sees.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> wowie wow ok i probably screwed up on past/present tense. i think i fixed most of it, but i might have missed one or two.
> 
> umm, how do i...i went for a very fragmented writing style here. it might seem a little incoherent, but that was kind of the point of how it was formatted. minato CANT think rationally, not anymore. eventually, he just...broke.
> 
> i dont really know what to say anymore. this was definitely one of the worst things i've actively written out, and it's the first time i've ever written something for an rp. so...yeah. :D


End file.
